the0espada's Fanfiction Cavalcade!
by TheXReaper
Summary: Series of Oneshots and story ideas. C'mon, you got nothing to lose!
1. Chance

**Sup everybody! the0espada here! I know I've been gone for a long time. But I've just been super busy with, y'know, REAL LIFE. Well, this is a new thing that I decided to do to help satiate my muse. Some of you out there suffer from an overactive imagination, like me, and just want to write down all of your story ideas, but can't because you just can't focus on just one. My solution to this is, well, a CAVALCADE!**

**Basically, every time I get a story idea I think is good, I'll write the first chapter for it and post it here. Then you, my dear readers, can check out these ideas and perhaps take one on as a challenge! I can't work on any of these stories right now, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see them done. It's pretty much a series of challenges for you guys! You guys don't have to use the chapter I wrote. You can write your own.**

**Maybe after doing this for a while, I'll be able to focus more on my other stories. Y'know, the ones you guys THINK I abandoned.**

**There is only 1 rule, and that is to give me a shout out. If you take on a challenge, you must a) notify me. After all, I want to read what you do with my story. And b) give me credit. You have to state in the disclaimer that you got the idea from me, the0espada. Nobody likes a thief, so please give me my credit.**

**The cavalcade will contain stories from any fandom that I get the idea for. You're probably wondering why this isn't in the X-overs section. That's because a) most of the stories will be based in an anime/manga fandom, and Naruto happens to be the most popular a category in the section and b) The first chapter **_**IS**_** a Naruto story.**

**Without further adieu…**

Title: Chances

Fandom: Naruto

Premise/Idea: Naruto with the Rinnegan. And he must be trained by Iruka until he's 11, so that he can re-enroll at the Academy in time to graduate. Teams are up to the author. Does not have to follow canon.

Summary: "Seriously, what were the chances of this ever happening?" "Probably a billion to one." RinneganNaruto ProdigyNaruto

When I say ProdigyNaruto, I don't mean Itachi prodigy, I mean Sasuke or Neji Prodigy.

Guidelines: NaruHina is a must. You don't have to make Naruto Control five other bodies for his paths, though if you prefer it, do it, if not, it's just as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fiction that is done for fun, and no money will be made by its distribution.

Story:

Someone once said, children can be cruel. That person didn't know how right they were. It wasn't the children's fault, not entirely at least. Adults never give children enough credit. They may not understand the reasons, but they recognize cruelty. They see how the adults in their lives treat others, and repeat those actions. They can't comprehend anything beyond the actual treatment. They don't know that their actions carry consequences, whether good or bad.

The adults either don't recognize this, or, more likely, they don't care. They act with open hostilities to the six year old ball of energy. Parks, stores, restaurants, you name it. It was a living hell for the blond energy-radiating child. But you wouldn't know it looking at him. He always had a smile on his face; it was almost contagious, almost. It was a miracle the child knew how to smile at all. Everywhere he went, there was always abuse. People openly glared, killing him with their eyes. Store clerks would overprice him, throw his change at him, or outright refuse service. same with restaurants. The parks were the worst though. The adults hated him, well except for the ramen chef and his daughter, but the kids were worse. Parks always reminded him alone he truly was.

It was always the same, he'd get to the park, hoping and praying someone-anyone-would play with him. But, of course, the adults ruined that for him as well. It was a sight that broke his heart every time. As soon as he was spotted, the parents and nannies would call their children to them. Some would leave, with the children glaring at him as they went past, as though saying 'why did you show up during playtime', the ones that would stay, would point him out instructing the children to avoid him at all costs. And they obeyed. There wasn't a single defiant child in the lot. They avoided him like the plague. Every time he ventured too close, the children would run away in terror, crying monster. Some of the braver ones then things, hoping that if they injured the 'monster' he would lose interest in them and would leave. Suffice to say that it worked. The adults hated him, and the children feared him.

_'Why? What did I do? Hokage-JiJi says that I'm a good boy. I know I never hurt anybody, my pranks don't hurt people.'_ The young boy could only ponder the question, but an answer never came. He had spiky blond hair and round, blue eyes. He was average sized, and on the thin side. Probably the lack of nutritious meals. His exotic look made him easy to spot, but his most distinguishing feature were his birth marks. He had three birthmarks on each cheek. They curved backwards, giving him a whiskered appearance. Some might call it cute, but it meant something completely different to his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

The young boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something bounce off of his feet. He looked down, seeing a white and black checkered ball. A soccer ball. Looking down the hill, from his seat in a swing he noticed a group of children huddled together, probably complaining to the one who had kicked the ball so far. Getting an idea, the boy hopped off his swing, grabbed the ball and sprinted down the group of children. Quietly approaching them, he called out, getting their attention.

"E-excuse me." Damn. Why did he have to stutter? He couldn't go and make a poor first impression. He really really needed friends. He couldn't keep being friendless anymore. He was going to make friends with these kids. The group of children turned and froze seeing him there. "This is yours, right?" He held out the ball, waiting for the confirmation. One of the boys stepped forward hesitantly and nodded. He held the ball out in front of himself. "I was thinking, maybe we could play together?" The group of children hid behind the main boy, who went pale at the thought of playing with the blond boy. He knew he could just toss the ball over to them and be done with it. But as long as he had the ball they needed to talk to him. Unfortunately, this is where his trademarked enthusiasm took over. He took several steps, getting closer to the small group, but before he could say anything, one of the little girls screamed. Like a herd of terrified cattle, the children took off running opposite the blond boy's direction, screaming.

"Save us!"

"Mommy!"

"Naruto no Bakemono!"

The blond boy, now identified as Naruto could only stand there, shocked. Why? He only wanted to make friends. To play. Why was he alone? _'I-I don't wanna be alone anymore. I can't be alone anymore. I WILL NOT BE ALONE ANYMORE!'_ He couldn't take it anymore. He could handle being hated, really. But he needed someone to be there. He needed someone. _'I will not be alone anymore.'_ He looked up seeing the children running away. _'Come back.'_ Like magic, the terrified children suddenly stopped. Suddenly, they started being pulled backwards, back towards the boy they feared. Some were lifted into the air and pulled backwards with a tremendous amount of force. Children and parents were screaming now, as well as some looks-loos who were attracted by the screaming.

To their collective relief an ANBU wearing what looked to be a Dog mask appeared. He charged towards Naruto. This provided enough of a distraction for Naruto to lose control of the children, who fell harmlessly to the ground. As the ANBU closed in on Naruto, something happened that shocked everyone. Naruto thrust his hands outward, palms out, and screamed "GET AWAY!" With this action, the ANBU did just that. He simply flew in the opposite direction, crashing back-first into a domed jungle gym. Naruto turned his attention back to the children; some had been collected by their parents, but not all of them. His eyes settled on a little girl about his age, no more than ten feet away from him.

He couldn't tell, but his eyes had changed. His irises which were once a vibrant blue, turned into a dull grey, with a slight blue tint. His sclera changed to mimic his irises. The greatest change, however, was that dark black concentric circles surrounded his iris. They opened up many times, disappearing beyond view onto the rest of his eyes that were hidden by flesh and the eye socket.  
>He held his hand out to the terrified girl. The girl sat there, terrified, sitting in a puddle of her own urine, looking from him to his outstretched hand. "Please." He pleaded quietly. "Be my friend." Before he heard a response, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his neck, then darkness. The ANBU had recovered.<p>

**(^_^)(: :)**

No matter how much he loved Naruto, that boy could be a pain the ass. Not only was he in the hospital, being guarded by Kakashi, but he had a group of angry parents calling for the boys blood. They were all claiming that Naruto had assaulted their children. Naruto wasn't a violent child, which was a miracle, so he knew that something else was going on. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Kakashi was the key. He was the one assigned to watch Naruto, so he saw everything that happened. He already sent Tenzo to relieve Kakashi of his post, so he should be there any sec-

**POOF!**

Ah. Speak of the devil. After the smoke cleared, there was an ANBU kneeling on the ground, head bowed. "Hokage-Sama." He stated.

The aged Hokage leaned back in his chair. "Dog. Remove your mask." He did so, revealing a masked face with his Forehead Protector slanted, covering his left eye. "Now, Kakashi, what the FUCK happened out there!" The question was simple, but stated in a harsh voice.

"Based on what I saw, it was a mental breakdown." It was the cold hard truth. And it was nothing that the Hokage anticipated. His harsh look said only one thing: Explain. "As per usual, I followed Naruto throughout his day, watching him take the shit this village continues to give him, but he seemed to shake this off. It wasn't until he got to the park that things got strange. As usual, none of the children played with him, terrified by the lies their parents continue to tell them, so he went up the hill and sat on the swing watching everyone play. He seemed to be thinking deeply before he was snapped out of it by a soccer ball. He saw where the ball came from and confronted the children. He offered them their ball back and asked to join them, at which point the children ran away terrified. Naruto seemed to wilt into himself, I thought he was crying. When he looked up, he watched the children run for a moment before they started to be pulled backwards by an invisible force. A couple of children actually went up into the air. Whatever happened, I knew Naruto was doing it because the children were being drawn towards him. At this point, I decided to intervene, so I charged towards Naruto hoping to grab him and escape before things got too out of control. Seeing me, Naruto was either too distracted to maintain his Jutsu or he released it himself, allowing the children to be released. What happened next surprised me. As I approached him, he thrust his hands outwards towards me and screamed for me to get away from him. He applied his weird Jutsu on me, only instead of attracting me, he repelled me. It was strange. It didn't feel like I was being controlled or anything. When he repelled me, it felt like I was in free fall. Anyway, I was pushed away where I collided with a jungle gym. Thinking I was out Naruto turned his attention to a little girl near him. I approached from behind to knock him unconscious, but before I did, I heard him BEG the little girl to be his friend. Extreme loneliness caused Narrator to act the way he did." Sarutobi massaged his temples gently, trying to ward away the impending migraine. Damn these people. Why couldn't they just heed Minato's last request and treat him like a hero? If Naruto ever did go bad, it would be because of them. They were creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. Dumbasses.

"What can you tell me about this Jutsu?"

"Based on its effects, I'd say it was gravity manipulation." The Sandaime raised an eyebrow in interest. That was pretty advanced for a six year old to manage. No, it was impossible. No matter how talented the child, gravity manipulation was way too advanced. Even veteran and genius ninja needed seals or tremendous chakra reserves to pull that off. The only exception was if the child had a gravity manipulating bloodline limit. Sarutobi shook his head. Never in the history of Shinobi and Kekkei Genkai has such a bloodline been recorded. Even less likely that Naruto had one.

"Do you have any evidence to support that hypothesis?" Sarutobi questioned.

"While under the effects of his Jutsu I didn't feel anything off with any of my weapons, and other metallic objects on my person. If it was a magnetic Jutsu, I would have felt the metal on-and in-my body react. Also, some of the children manipulated by the Jutsu did not have any metal on their person. I also know it wasn't a Fuuton Jutsu because I felt no change in the atmosphere or air currents." The Hokage nodded, agreeing with his assessment so far. "Also, while under the affects of his Jutsu, it felt like I was in free fall. It did not feel like I was being pushed or pulled, or manipulated in any manner. It is my assessment that Naruto somehow manipulated the gravity around me and created an alternate gravitational pull that caught me; in essence I fell away from him." Kakashi concluded. The Hokage seemed to process this.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" Kakashi nodded.

"Hokage-Sama...I believe Naruto's Gravity Jutsu is the result of a Doujutsu." Silence reigned in the Hokage's office.

"Elaborate." There was that voice again.

"When I was approaching Naruto, before he pushed me away, I got a clear look of his eyes. They turned into a greyish-blue color with rings surrounding the iris." Sarutobi nodded, waiting for him to continue. All the while, Kakashi's description was nagging at his subconscious. "It...it was the Rinnegan. I recognized it from ancient paintings and diagrams of the Rikudo Sennin. Hokage-Sama, Naruto has the Rinnegan." The aged Hokage stood up.

"Come with me." Kakashi reapplied his mask and followed him out the large double doors of the Hokage's office.

**(^_^)(: :)**

Aww, man. His neck hurt! It felt like someone hit him in the back of the neck with a lead pipe. It hurt just to move. He opened his eyes, waiting to adjust to the light. He recognized the steady beeping and sterile smell. He was in a hospital. Finally looking around, he confirmed his idea. _'Yup, white room, white sheets, smells WAY too clean. Definitely a hospital.'_

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Naruto looked over and saw the Hokage and a taller man. He was wearing a grey combat vest and black pants with a Ninja-To strapped to his back. His mask was shaped like a Dog and it was colored white and blue. His hair was grey and defied gravity, sticking up and to the left slightly. "Do you remember what happened earlier?" The elderly Hokage questioned. Naruto looked away and out the window as though ashamed.

"You're talking about the park, huh?" He didn't wait for a response. "Yeah I do. But you gotta believe me, JiJi! I didn't mean to! I just didn't want to be alone anymore and I kind of lost it…" He trailed off towards the end, too ashamed to look the Hokage in the eye.

"Naruto, It's alright. You don't deserve to be treated the way you are. I'm sorry for not protecting you the way you should have been." The Hokage bowed deeply at the waist in penance to Naruto. Naruto couldn't believe it. The HOKAGE, the strongest ninja in the Leaf Village was BOWING to him?

"JiJi, it's okay! I know you're super busy because you're the Hokage and you got stuff to do! It's okay!" The Hokage looked up at Naruto, a smile across his face.

"Naruto, you really are an amazing young man. Thank you for forgiving me." His face went from smiling to serious almost immediately. "There are things we need to talk about, important things. Have you seen your eyes yet?" He brought out a small, pocket sized mirror, giving it to Naruto. He took it and brought it up to his face.

"Woah, this is really cool! What is this?"

"Well Naruto, a long, long time ago, there was a man called the Rikudo Sennin…"

**(^_^)(: :)**

"Sarutobi, why have you called this meeting?" Sarutobi had called a meeting gathering all the clan heads and his advisers Koharu and Homura and Danzo. Some of them were rather disgruntled at being called this late at night, it was midnight after all.

"I called this meeting to bring some great news. This deals with national security, as well as our military strength." This piqued all their interest. _'What can you be hiding, Sarutobi?'_ Thought Danzo. "It seems that a powerful new bloodline has been discovered within Konoha." Once again, everyone was leaning forward in anticipation. "Dog! Bring him in!" Sarutobi called out. The doors opened and Dog walked in holding the hand of a blond haired child. His head was bandaged, they wrapped around his head and covered his eyes. Everyone immediately recognized him. "I don't think this needs to be repeated, so I'm saying once, and only once. This is an S-Class secret. If anyone speaks of this outside of this office or without my or Naruto's explicit permission, they will be executed on the spot. I don't care that you are Clan Heads, or retired or whatever. You will die. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded vigorously. Sarutobi nodded to Kakashi, who then removed the bandages from Naruto's face. Blinking repeatedly, Naruto focused on the oval table and the people sitting in it. He smiled broadly gave a small wave.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He called out joyously. Almost everyone gave a grin at Naruto's enthusiasm. Then they noticed his eyes. It was a rather amusing sight, everyone's faces fell in sync. Even Danzo and Hiashi.

"H-hokage-Sama. Are we looking at what I think we're looking at?" Tsume, Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan asked.

"Yes. We are looking at the First Doujutsu, the Kekkei Genkai of the Legendary Rikudo Sennin." Before anyone could ask anything, Sarutobi looked at the Dog ANBU and nodded.

"Alright Naruto let's get you home."

"Okay Doggy-Kun!"

The ANBU led Naruto out the door and disappeared.

"How did this happen?"

"Seriously, what were the chances of this ever happening?"

"Probably a billion to one."

Sarutobi raised a hand, silencing everyone in the room. "We are all familiar with the Legend of the Rikudo Sennin are we not?" There were uncertain looks shot around the room. Sarutobi sighed. "According to legend, over a thousand years ago Ninja did not have access to chakra. We were assassins of the night, we only used Taijutsu, poisons, espionage, and seduction to complete our missions. At the same time, the world was being terrorized by a great beast, known as the Juubi." Everyone nodded, following the story closely. "Then, out of nowhere a ninja with new, strange abilities introduced new facets to the ninja, these were: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu. He credited his discovery of Chakra to his eyes, which he called Doujutsu, and called it Rinnegan. He used Fuuinjutsu and his Rinnegan to defeat the Juubi and seal it within himself, thus becoming the first Jinchuuriki. Afterwards he sired two sons. It is said that the firstborn inherited the Sennin's eyes, which he named Sharingan and the secondborn inherited the Sennin's body. On his death bed, the Rikudo Sennin told his sons to instruct the world in the ways of the ninja. Then before he died, he divided the Juubi into Nine separate creatures and sealed the Juubi's body in the moon. His sons went on to found the Uchiha and Senju clans respectively. And they taught the new ninja techniques to the world. Over the next thousand years, the world was plunged into a constant state of war and the primary weapons were the many different ninja clans. Of course, this didn't last very long. The hundreds of Ninja Clans hated the Nomadic lifestyle and many started to settle down in various countries, refusing to sell their skills for war. The Senju and Uchiha, led by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha respectively, however could not abandon their love of battle, no matter how much they hated their nomadic life. So, they founded the first official Ninja Village, authorized by the Government of Fire Country. This is the Leaf Village." Sarutobi looked around, seeing the somewhat bored looks of the Clan Heads. Before he could continue, however, Shikaku Nara spoke up.

"This all very interesting, but what exactly does this have to do with Naruto and the Rinnegan?" The question seemed to spark the interest of everyone in the room once again.

"I was getting to that." He stated. "As I was saying, the Senju and Uchiha Clans are direct descendants of the Rikudo Sennin, the first and only known possessor of the Rinnegan." He stated it like it was the answer to everything. Perhaps it was, but other than Sarutobi, no one was able to make any connection.

"That's great news, Hokage-Sama, but Naruto isn't related to either clan, is he? And even if he was, hasn't the blood thinned out enough to potentially eliminate the Rinnegan?" This time Hiashi was the one who questioned him this time.

"Astute observation, Hiashi. This is where everything comes together. What I am about to tell you is the absolute truth. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." There were some shocked looks, as well as some bored. He knew some people would figure it out. There were probably some who had already know from the beginning. Sarutobi eyed Danzo for a second, before focusing his eyes on the rest of the table. "If you're still confused, then think back to before the Third Shinobi War. What famous clan, with Blood ties to the Senju, was nearly wiped out from existence?" He saw as their faces lit up in recognition. Once again, Hiashi raised another question.

"Even if he is directly related to the Rikudo Sennin, wouldn't it make more sense that a Senju unlock the Rinnegan before an Uzumaki? Even though they are blood related clans, the Senju are closer in blood to the Sennin than the Uzumaki were." This was a very curious topic for Hiashi.

"Unfortunately, that is something that I cannot answer. It was a genetic accident. Like Inoichi said, it was a one in a billion chance." They seemed to accept that. Danzo spoke up, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"So what happens now? You've made it clear that this is a village secret. But what do we do with this information?" Everyone seemed to consider this. "If I may be so bold, I would like to request to train the boy. With the Rinnegan, as well as the Kyubi, this boy will obviously become the most powerful Ninja to be produced from the Leaf Village. Especially if he's half as intelligent as his father." Everyone nodded along to Danzo's assessment.

"You're correct Danzo. The boy will be trained. But not by you, or anyone else here." He turned his gaze to Danzo. He rarely ever had to assert his authority to his Ninja, but Danzo had to get it through his thick head that Naruto was to be left untouched. "You have trained some very powerful Ninja in your lifetime Danzo. Under your tutelage, there is no doubt that Naruto would become incredibly powerful. But that comes at a price. Naruto will not become an emotionless drone. He will be trained, rest assured, but he WILL grow up as a normal child. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He watched Danzo nod slowly. It's not like it mattered, he already had dozens of Sharingans Implanted into his artificial Senju arm. Adding new DNA could destabilize the whole DNA matrix. Not something he wanted right now.

"How do you propose Naruto be trained and still retain a semblance of his childhood?" Asked Tsume.

"Naruto will be placed in the care of a Chuunin. Chuunin's are out of the village the least and will be able to teach him plenty before he is placed under a Jounin in a squad. Is this acceptable?" The Clan Heads nodded. That was an acceptable arrangement. A Chuunin will be able to teach him the basics of all the Ninja facets. By the time he is re-enrolled in the academy, he would be proficient in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu. After graduating, he would then be placed in a Genin squad under a Jounin, where he will study until he was promoted to Chuunin.

"That is all for tonight. Be prepared for future meetings regarding this subject." He watched all the clan heads and his advisers get up and leave the room. Damn politics. They would be the death of him, no doubt. That would be all for tonight. He had one more meeting to take care of in the morning.

**(^_^)(: :)**

Iruka Umino looked around the Hokage's office. He'd never been there before. It was all too intimidating. He'd met the Hokage a number of times. Hell, the Hokage had comforted him as a child before! But he'd never been called on for official business. Missions were usually handed out in the mission hall, on the second floor of the Hokage building. Perhaps he was in trouble? No. He'd always done everything by the book, and he'd never committed any crime. It was doubtful that this was a personal visit. What could it be?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the office open then close. He turned and watched Sarutobi walk into the office. He immediately stood and bowed to him. Sarutobi walked into the room and around his desk.

"At ease." He stated. Sarutobi watched Iruka stand up and relax. He gestured to the chair that Iruka had previously been sitting on and sat down. Once Iruka sat down as well, he spoke. "Do you know why I've called you here, Iruka Umino?" Sarutobi questioned. Iruka shook his head.

"No, I don't Kokage-Sama."

"You are an exceptional Ninja, Iruka. Chuunin, listed as a B-Class Threat in the Bingo Book. Above Average in all Ninja facets. Despite this, you have taken your name off of the Active Ninja roster and instead applied to be a teacher at the Academy. Can you tell me why?" The aged Hokage questioned. Iruka sighed. He didn't expect _this_.

"I…I can't handle all the death anymore. As a Chuunin, I get sent on missions all the way up to A-Class, and many of these missions end up with a body count. I've killed dozens of men and women. I know that they were only doing their job, like me, but just happened to be on a different side. I know I've never been in a war, or even in a major battle, but…I'm just sick and tired of killing." The Hokage was staring at him. His eyes seemed to bore into his, searching his very soul. When Sarutobi broke eye contact to look out the window, Iruka released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Iruka, based on your answer, I believe you are perfect for an extended mission." It was the truth. Iruka was a talented Ninja, one that could teach Naruto a little bit of everything. He also had good morals. Iruka detested killing, and Sarutobi hoped that would rub off on Naruto. Not so much as to drive him away from the less than savory side of the Ninja life, but enough to make sure he was not a desensitized sociopath. "This is a S-Class mission, with details that are of the utmost secrecy. Village secrets." Iruka knew what that meant. "You CAN reject this mission, but, as I said, I believe you are perfect for it."

"Can you tell me any specifics so that I can make a better choice?"

"Tell me, what are your thoughts on Naruto Uzumaki?"


	2. Love Hina Z

Title: Love Hina Z

Story type: Crossover

Fandoms: Love Hina, Dragonball Z

Premise/Idea: Keitaro is the Reincarnation of Majuub

Guidelines: No DBZ characters (except the Kai's if your story will feature them.) All baddies must be OC's. Because Majin Buu/Majuub was as powerful as about Super Saiyan 3, that's his limit (In this story DBGT never happened!). Story must feature at LEAST 3 arcs. The first bad guy is equal to SS1 second is equal to SS2 and the third must be equal to SS3, you get the idea. No set Pairings (If you wanna do a harem or pair him up with the younger girls Su, Sarah and Shinobu must be AT LEAST 17!) Keitaro must be badass AND SMART. He must be a Tokyo U graduate or student. The promise girl thing is up to you.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Love Hina or Dragonball Z. This is a work of fiction done for fun.

Story:

Sometimes nature was unpredictable. Of course, you might not think it true. A rational person might point out that a person's genes would dictate who you are. Bear in mind, this is about biology, not personality, so forget about "Nature versus Nurture." A child born is expected to have the traits of its parents. Things like height, intelligence, eye color, etc. are all encoded into our DNA, which is passed down to us by our parents.

But sometimes, there are surprises. Some happy, like a taller, stronger, more intelligent child. But other times sad, such as cases of birth defects. These things are out of control, and we can only hope for our children to be born healthy and happy.

This is the story of one such surprise. No one could possibly know the danger that the earth was headed for, so the gods needed to instill a protector of the planet. They used the spirit of a great warrior, one of near unrivaled power, and reincarnated him. He was once a great terror, created for nothing but destruction, but then he was reborn as a champion. He was once known as Majin Buu. The very name once struck terror and hopelessness, then he was reborn as one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Majuub. He was needed once again, and the Gods made it so.

**(^_^)(: :)**

Kimiko Urashima was in the middle of her living room, which had been cleared out to make room for her friends and family. Her body was on the ground, on a makeshift bed of towels. Her legs were spread and raised into the air at a forty-five degree angle. She was naked from the waist down. Her husband, Arashi Urashima, was at her side. He held her close, and kept his hands wrapped around hers. On her other side was her best friend, Koharu Aoyama, she was holding her remaining hand as well. Down, grasping her pant leg tightly was Koharu's daughter, Tsuruko. In the living room was her sister-in-law, Haruka Urashima, as well as her parents. Between her legs, was her mother-in-law, Hina Urashima, who was also acting as the midwife.

"You're almost there sweetie. Just a little bit longer."

"It hurts, Arashi!"

"I know it does, sweetie. But just think, it'll be over soon and we'll have a beautiful baby. We'll be parents, we'll be a family." At this point, Koharu stepped in.

"He's right, Kimi. Once you hold your baby for the first time, nothing else will matter. It'll be worth it, I promise." With renewed confidence, Kimiko focused at the task on hand: Giving birth to her child. They always made sure to visit the doctor, making sure that everything was alright with their baby, but they refused to know the sex; they wanted it to be a surprise.

At this point you might be wondering why she wasn't giving birth in a hospital. Well, it was a simple preference. She wanted to give birth to her child in her home, not some sterile hospital room. Plus she wanted her whole family there, as well as her best friend Koharu. Interestingly enough, Koharu wanted to be there more than Kimiko could have imagined. As an Aoyama, Koharu was trained in the detection of Ki, and what she sensed from her best friends womb was a tremendous amount of Ki. To put it simply, it was monstrous. She explained this to her friend and he elders of her family, as well as the elder of the Urashima's, Hina. Or Granny Hina as she preferred.

"I can see the head! The baby is crowning!" Cried Hina. Finally, the baby was coming. "Kimiko-Chan, on the count of three, I want you to push, do you understand!" Kimiko nodded vigorously, excited as well as relieved that the birth was coming to an end. "One...two...THREE PUSH!" Putting all her energy in one final push made her feel lightheaded, but she was snapped out of it with the sound of a baby's cry. She looked down and saw Hina wrapping a small figure in towels, cleaning it. Taking the bundle, she cut the umbilical cord and handed the bundle to Arashi.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Exclaimed Hina. Arashi turned and gently laid the wailing newborn on his mothers chest. Kimiko brought her arms around the bundle, holding it close. She looked down into his little face. He had calmed down and started looking around the room, wide-eyed.

"Incredible…" Muttered Koharu. "His Ki is nothing short of phenomenal. It's like looking at the sun." She claimed. Hina and her son looked towards Koharu. They made eye contact with her and nodded. Koharu nodded back and pulled out a round device from her sleeve. It was small, about the circumference of a watch face, and mostly silver. On one side, it had a blank, white face. Clicking a button on the side of the device, it revealed digits formed into a zero. She neared the device to the infant and it came to life. It started counting rapidly, going into the hundreds, then thousands, until it finally stopped. Looking at the number displayed, Koharu froze and dropped the Ki reader. Her hands were trembling as she stared with shock and awe at the curious infant, now suckling at his mother's breast.

"H-his Ki…it's…it's…Gods!" She was too shocked to even repeat the number. Everyone in the room looked to Koharu. They all came from families very involved in martial arts as well as the supernatural. The idea that the little one's Ki could be so vast was shocking. It was the strongest any of them have ever felt, but it couldn't be THAT much, could it? Arashi was the first to voice these doubts.

"Come on, Koharu! It can't be that high." He stated, trying to diffuse the situation. Koharu looked around the room, eyeing everyone.

"Two-hundred thousand." She stated simply. The room was filled with a collective gasp, then silence. "His base Ki is two-hundred thousand."

"H-how can a child…?" Kimiko trailed off. Truth be told, they were expecting it to be in the thousands, but not the HUNDRED THOUSANDS!

"It's not only that," Kimiko continued. "It's also colored." She said. That shocked everyone as well. As far as they knew, Ki has never been coloered. When visible, it was always an ethereal white color. No other has been recorded. At least, until now. "It like a Hot Pink color. Bright, and blinding." She trailed off.

"It's really pretty…" Tsuruko spoke up for the first time during the entire birth process. Everyone smiled at Tsuruko's wonder at the infant. Kimiko finished burping the newborn.

"Tsuruko-Chan, would you like to hold him?" She asked. The six year old nodded quickly. Her mother moved her next to Kimiko on the makeshift bed. Kimiko held out the baby and placed him the arms of Tsuruko. "Be sure to support his head, sweetie." Tsuruko nodded. She rocked him back and forth as he continued to look around.

"So what's his name?" Tsuruko asked. Everyone looked at each other. That was a good question. What were they going to call him?

"Keitaro." Kimiko said simply. "His name is Keitaro." She said it with finality.

"Keitaro Urashima. I like the sound of it." Arashi smiled and agreed. "You're gonna have a bright future, Keitaro." Everyone agreed. They watched Keitaro fall asleep in little Tsuruko's arms.

** (^_^)(: :)**

A twenty year old Keitaro stood before the large steps that led up to his Grandmother's inn. He wore black, high-top converse shoes and dark, navy blue skinny jeans. Over his torso he had a black button-down shirt that fit him snugly. He left his shirt untucked. He had a hard, masculine face that could make any woman go weak in the knees with a look. Atop his head, his hair was cut short around the back and sides, but the top of his head the hair was cut and styled into a short faux hawk. Overall, he looked good. He was handsome, fit (and incredibly so! His grandmother and Koharu had made sure of that!), tall, he toward over most men at an intimidating six-foot-two, and he was intelligent. Other than his prodigal athletic and martial arts ability, his intellect was his greatest asset. He was only twenty years old and he had already procured two Ph.D's from the prestigious Tokyo University!

Of course, his incredible achievements did not change the fact that he was homeless at the moment. He really couldn't blame his parents, they were right. His parents hated the fact that his whole life revolved around scholastics and martial arts. No matter how much they pestered him, he did not attempt to become anymore social than he already was. He had no friends, and no girlfriend (something that once worried Kimiko Urashima, but relaxed when she found a disturbing amount of porn on his computer) to speak of. Their solution: send Keitaro out into the world. They told him to get a job, preferably one where he could meet people, and women in particular, and find a place to live on his own. It made sense to him, his parents were worried about his growth being stunted if he spent his whole life studying and fighting, so him being on his own a while to make friends and meet girls could be good for him. In fact, he kind of looked forward to it. He never actually had a real friend, so he wondered what the relationship was like.

Unfortunately, his parents made one teeny, tiny miscalculation. The economy. The economy was in such a bad way at the moment that absolutely no one was hiring. No job equals no money, and, even worse for Keitaro, no money meant no one was willing to put him up for even a few nights. He had spent the past month on the streets. Finally, he swallowed his pride and contacted his Grandmother, Hina. His intention was to ask for a place to stay, she owned an inn after all. When he made the phone call, however, Hina seemed to be excited over something and pretty much ordered him to get to the inn.

'_And here I am!_' He thought to himself. _'This place sure hasn't changed much.'_ He observed. He had stopped by Haruka's Tea Shop but she wasn't in. Probably out shopping or something. Without a second thought, he made his way up the steps. Finally reaching the top, he made his way to the large doors to the inn.

"Granny! Granny, it's your Grandson!" He called out. No reply. Odd. Why would she call him here without being there to greet him? Perhaps she went out shopping with Haruka or something. He wandered around a bit before noticing a sign. Hot Springs, in bold letters. _'I haven't been to a hot spring in years. I'm sure Granny won't mind if I take a dip. What's the worst that could happen?'_ Famous last words.

'Ahh. That hit the spot.' The hot water was therapeutic to his tense muscles. He could've been in the water for ten minutes or ten hours, it didn't matter. This was his first relaxing moment in a month!

**CLACK!**

And there it went. Someone opened the sliding door to the springs. _'Who could that be?'_ He looked over to the opening, and in walked a honey-haired girl. She stood at about five-four, and was rather curvy. She had perky B-cup breasts, round hips and a shapely ass. _'Whoa, she's a babe!'_ Keitaro thought to himself, admiring her towel-clad profile.

"How's it going?" She questioned amicably. Too amicably. There's no way a girl would be that comfortable with a she didn't know, especially when they were just in a towel. She was squinting slightly, so she had to have poor eyesight. That or the steam from the Hot Spring prevented her from seeing clearly. He watched her carefully as she slipped into the Spring. _'Who the hell wears a towel into a Hot Spring? The hot water would ruin the towel.'_ Keitaro thought to himself. He scooted away, trying to avoid being too close to her, and trying to hide his erection. He unconsciously reigned in his Ki as well. Unfortunately, it just wasn't his day. "What are you doing all the way over there, Kitsune?" As she said this, she closed the distance between them. She put one arm over his shoulders, and lowered the other hand into the water, attempting to use it as leverage so she could adjust herself slightly. Unfortunately for him, her hand came upon his stiff manhood. "Huh? What the…" She gripped him tightly, trying to figure out what exactly she was grabbing. She ran her hands up and down the length, before it came into contact with something else. She adjusted her hand beneath the stiff object and gripped something else. It felt like a sack or pouch, and she could feel two round objects inside of it. The body she was leaning against was trembling slightly so she looked up at them again. This time she got a clear look. She was met with dark brown eyes. Looking at the rest of his face, she realized just that-it was a he. With this revelation, she realized exactly what she had been grabbing was. "KYAAAAAA! PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT HERE!" Realizing that he couldn't exactly stay, he bolted for the sliding door.

As he was running, he misjudged the slickness of the floor, and promptly slipped and fell forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked a soft voice. It sounded like a country accent. He looked up and saw slightly older, beautiful woman. She had short silver hair, and her eyes were narrowed, although he wasn't sure if that was due to confusion or it was how she always looked. Like the first girl, she was curvy, but had much bigger breasts than the previous girl. Keitaro looked up at her.

"Sorry, but I gotta go!" He said hurriedly and rushed out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" She called after him. The honey-haired girl came running in and started getting dressed.

"Get your clothes on, Kitsune! We gotta catch the pervert before he does something to Su or Shinobu!" Kitsune highly doubted that the hottie really was some deranged sexual predator, but better safe than sorry.

"Gotcha Naru!" After getting dressed they resumed their chase.

'_Damn, I haven't run like this since I trained with Tsuruko!'_ Keitaro thought to himself. He hopped over a laundry basket that was left in the middle of the hallway. He soon realized that the Gods above hated him when a little girl, no older than twelve, stepped into the hallway. She had on a frilly, pink apron and a ladle in one hand. At the same time she made her appearance, Keitaro's towel decided introduce itself to the floor, exposing Keitaro to the young girl. It seemed like an eternity of her staring at his genitals, but it ended with her falling backwards unconscious, blood leaking from her nose and goofy grin on her face. He briefly thought about helping her, but she seemed fine.

Continuing his run in the nude, he finally escaped down the stairs and confronted an army. Well, not literally, but there were tons of miniature tanks lined up. Behind them, in army gear, was another girl. This one was more exotic with metallic blonde hair, and dark, cocoa skin. She had a predatory grin on her face.

"The enemy will not escape our last line of defense!" She cried. _'Insane! Everyone here is insane!'_ Keitaro thought to himself. He continued forward where he accidentally stepped on one of the tanks. It exploded. No, not "it exploded into tons of broken pieces" but with actual fire and shrapnel. _'Holy Fuck! That hurt!'_ He thought. The remaining tanks moved forward some and aimed at him. More specifically, they aimed at his junk. "Take this! FIRE!" Suddenly all of the Tanks went off at once. Keitaro doubted it would be real ammunition, but his junk had been abused enough by the honey-haired girl. _'I'll be damned if I take a shot __**there**__!'_ He held his hand out before him, in a "Stop" fashion, and, like magic, a pink shield materialized and the bb's bounced off harmlessly. The exotic girl stared at him, mesmerized by his ability. Keitaro took this chance to escape. He right past her, and out the front door towards freedom.

"**ZANKUSEN!"** Shit. He turned around facing the attack. As it approached, he simply brought his hand upwards, knocking the Ki strike out of existence. He looked towards his attacker. She, too, was a beautiful young woman. She wore what looked like a Miko outfit, and had a sword in her hand. She had long, black hair, and fair skin. An Aoyama. Turning towards her, he spoke.

"Don't the teachings of the Shinmei-Ryu School of Swordsmanship dictate that one mustn't attack a defenseless man?" His voice was hard and even. If that attack would've hit a regular person, it would've been an instant kill. He looked at her. The Aoyama, however, was eyeing the man with shocked eyes. She had never seen anyone stop a Ki strike using bare hands. It was unheard of.

"That is true. But the Shinmei-Ryu also teaches that all evil, no matter it's form, must be destroyed. And you, who has brought his perversion into our home, are evil." She countered.

"I have committed no evil acts." Keitaro stated .

"Perversion is a type of evil." She stated simply. The rest of the Girls ran out and flanked the Aoyama. The two older girls on her right, and the younger ones on her left. Again, the honey-haired one spoke up.

"Come on Motoko! Between you, me and Kitsune, we can take this guy!" Kitsune spoke up this time.

"Ah don't know Naru. Look at 'im. He's huge! He's like six feet tall, and ripped! Look at them arms, and those pecs…look at 'em abs, hell, look at 'is dick! He can whack you ov'r your head with it!" She had a blush on her face, and some drool was leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Kitsune!" Cried both Naru and Motoko, scandalized. "There's two children here!" Naru elaborated.

"It does not matter if he is the…most perfect male specimen I have ever seen," Motoko coughed into her hand, blushing. "Nevertheless, we must subdue him and take him to the proper authorities!" Before they could make a move, Keitaro spoke up.

:And what exactly makes you think you'd be able to? Hm?" He countered. "None of you know me. What if I'm a Karate master or something, huh?" The girls didn't respond. "Although to be honest, I don't like fighting girls, so I'll just do this!" His body floated off the ground, and went up into the air. The girls looked up at him with shock and awe on their faces. He grinned down at them. "See Y-"

"KEITARO!" Cried a new voice. "Get your ass down from there right now!" Everyone looked to cobblestone path, Haruka was standing there.

"Aunt Haruka!" He flew down and landed in front of her. "I'm so glad to finally see you!"

"You've sure gotten a lot _bigger_ since the last time I saw you." As she said this, her head was tilted downwards.

"Why does everyone keep making jokes about my _dick_!" He asked.

**(^_^)(: :)**

Everyone was seated in the living room as Shinobu passed out various refreshments. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"…and that's my story." Keitaro finished up. "So, where is Granny anyway? I still have to talk to her." He questioned.

"She left on a world tour." Haruka answered.

"With my luck, that sounds about right." He sighed. "Hey Haruka, you're the current dorm manager, right?" She nodded. "You mind if I live here?" Before Haruka could answer, Naru spoke up.

"NO! There's no way some guy is going to live in an Women's Only Dormitory!"

"I agree. Males are not welcome here." Seconded Motoko. Haruka sighed.

"Sorry Kei, I'd bend the rules for you if everyone was O.K. with it, but since some people don't want you here, it'd just be easier to say no."

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll figure something out. I'll call Tokyo U. and some other Universities see if they're hiring. Hell, maybe I'll try some High Schools." He sighed.

"**TOKYO U.!"** Chorused all of the girls.

"Why are you so interested in Tokyo U. all of a sudden?" Questioned Naru.

"That's where I got my Ph.D's. And I'll be going back this fall because I want to get one in Archeology." He answered.

"Y-you've graduated **FROM** Tokyo U!" Stuttered Naru. Keitaro nodded.

"_And_ you have, not one, but **TWO** Ph.D's!" Asked Motoko. Again, he nodded.

"So, you're not _just_ Keitaro Urashima? You're **DOCTOR** Keitaro Urashima!" Asked Kitsune.

"Yup. But I really don't care how people address me. You can still call me Keitaro, or Mr. Urashima or whatever." He said.

"Umm, w-what did you get your degrees in, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Shinobu.

"Topology and Physics." He answered.

"Awesome! We can work on many inventions together!" Exclaimed Kaolla Su.

"Sure, kid." Laughed Keitaro. Kitusne dragged Motoko and Naru off to the side.

"Girls, are ya sure you don't want him to stay here? He seems like a trustworthy guy, and he's like, a genius! Plus he's so amazingly hot I just wanna-"

"I think you are getting off topic Kitsune. Please try to think with your head and _not_ your libido. In any case, you are correct. Urashima does seem trustworthy. And it wouldn't do to throw a man out into the streets. Besides, what would happen if we turn him away and Granny Hina finds out. She might not be too happy to hear that." Motoko rationalized.

"Oh, please! Kitsune, you just want to fuck him, and Motoko, you're only interested to find out about his training and Ki abilities. I don't trust him!" Naru Huffed. Motoko did have a point though, Granny could get upset at the fact they turned him away.

"Well, it's out of our hands now." Haruka spoke up. "I just got a text from Granny. She says that Keitaro is the new owner and operator of the Hinata Dorms. The forms will be emailed by her lawyer soon. Ladies, say hello to your new landlord and dorm manager."

"Well, well Naru. Looks like Granny made the decision for us." Said Kitsune.

"WELCOME TO THE HINATA DORM!" Cried all the girls, except for Naru.

'_Well, looks like I found a place to stay and a job at the same time!'_ Thought Keitaro.


End file.
